


V=D/T

by ChitChat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChitChat/pseuds/ChitChat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug is finally falling for Chat Noir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V=D/T

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megamegaturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamegaturtle/gifts).



Marinette was never good with physics, but she knew how fast she was falling from the Eiffel Tower and that one thing was certain, she could not be saved.Ladybug had tried everything to help the akumatized civilian, yet everything had gone wrong as soon as the civilian, Perfectionist , cut her yoyo string as she tried to use lucky charm. 

Chat had screamed out her name which snapped her out of her thoughts at once. She smiled reassuringly at Chat and closed her eyes trying to remember all the positive memories that would make her forget Chat's agonized face as he was desperately tried to rescue his lady.

"S-spots off!" Marinette had managed to choke out. Tears now stained her face as she looked up at the Parisian sky one last time as Tikki cried out her name. Marinette never realized how beautiful the sky looked tonight with the stars shining brightly.

Oh how she would miss jumping from roof to roof late at night, hearing Tikki giggling, the way her parents and Alya comforted her, Adrien's smile, and the way Chat would joke with her.

She wasn't ready to leave it all behind. It wasn't time to leave everyone. There was so many more happy memories to be made with everyone. Knowing any moment she would be gone, she looked up at Chat's tear stained face one last time and spoke with a heartwarming smile, "Thank yo-"

**Author's Note:**

> Looking at this now makes me realize how short this fanfic really is. Well until next time fellow Miraculers!


End file.
